


Hiding from the Sex Police!

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caryl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6648238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick bans everyone from having sex in the watch tower. Our favourite couple still try have sex in the watch tower.</p><p>My submission for the nine lives challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding from the Sex Police!

“I won’t tell if you don’t,” Daryl run his hand over Carol’s ass as he grinded himself into her side. He’d been harassing her for about twenty minutes and Carol kept telling him to keep his hands to himself and they were supposed to be on watch.

 

“We are supposed to be on watch,” Carol tried to ignore his advances, it was hard because it had been a few days and he’d been out on a run and she really wanted him. They come back early and Carol had already agreed to go on watch, they normally did it alone but Daryl had decided to join her.

 

They were in the tower keeping a watchful eye over the prison until Daryl decided he was bored and they should be doing something else instead of watching the walkers gathering at the fences. He’d tried to just pull her straight into bed when he arrived home but she made him shower and by the time he had finished she was already in the watch tower. She didn’t know what he was doing banging at the bottom of the tower but he told her not to worry about it.

 

“You know you want to.” Daryl started undoing his belt and pulled it off in a slow strip tease, he started swaying to the sound of the walkers groaning, Carol snorted seeing his attempts to be sexy. “I even took a shower.”

 

“Wow, someone thinks they are in with a grin.” Carol flashed him a smile.

 

“I am, come on, Rick will never find out.”

 

“He will I swear that man has a radar on him, every time we get naked he shows up,” Carol tilted her neck because Daryl had started kissing her in that spot that always managed to get her worked up. Rick had put a blanket ban on everyone to stop using the tower as a fucking post. Everyone on watch up there used it as their own little love nest. He told them they need to keep their eyes on the ball, or the walkers. He told them all he would be doing random checks to make sure and Carol knew he would walk in on them for sure.

 

“You like that?” His voice was husky in her ear.

 

“Hm…”

 

“And this?”

 

Daryl pulled down the shoulder of her shirt to kiss her collarbone. It sent shivers down Carol’s spine, he knew all the right spots to hit to get her in the mood. His hand worked one button then another to tug the shirt off her shoulders. He peppered kisses all along her collarbone.

 

“He will come you know he will.” Carol warned again.

 

“The only way he will come is if he’s getting off watching us with binoculars, I put a new lock on the inside door tonight.” Daryl told her, it explained all the banging when he came in tonight. He was making it so Rick couldn’t do spot checks. Carol relaxed knowing they could not get busted by the ‘sex police.’ Carol turned in his arms bringing her arms around his neck.

 

“You locked it up tight?” Carol asked.

 

“I did, believe me no one is getting up here unless we let them in.”

 

He lifted her arms and pulled her tank top up over her head. He could hear the hitched breathing coming from her, he knew that she was more than ok with them doing this in the watch tower. He towed her by the hand over to where the mattress in the corner was. They were supposed to take turns sleeping, but if he had his way no one would be sleeping at all tonight.  He pulled her right on top of him. His breath hitched faster than normal. His hands went to her waist. Carol looked down at him, his face was flushed. She could feel him stirring between her legs. She slipped her legs on either side of his. His hard on was right where it needed to be. She wriggled against him and he let out a low moan.

 

“Get ya pants off.”

 

His hands went to the front of her pants trying to undo the button. He managed to get it undone and as he pulled them down he could feel she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

 

“You little minx, you knew…” He whispered.

 

“I hoped,” Carol gave him a cheeky grin. She leaned forward and kissed him long and slow on the mouth peppering tiny kisses down his neck. His dick was hard against her and there was no hiding it. He looked down and got a full view of her breasts pressed up against his chest.

 

He flipped her on the mattress to get her out of her pants the rest of the way. He kissed her again and he could smell the faint odor of the vanilla soap she loved and he’d brought back as a treat on the last run he’d gone on.

 He licked her neck, kissed her closed eyelids, then put his mouth to her ear and kissed her there. Her neck and her ear were her sweet spots he knew. Daryl could feel her shiver underneath him. He pulled back with a sly little grin and she gave him a nod that he should keep going.

 

His hand trailed up and down her side skimming over her hip. She tried to move herself so he would stroke her clit, but he kept skimming around it. She moaned every time he by passed it. He was driving her crazy.

 

Carol started unbuttoning his shirt to get him as naked as he had gotten her. She was just wearing her bra. His mouth went slowly down her body. He stopped at her bra undoing the clasp at the front. He loved this type of bra that he didn’t have to fiddle with. He pulled his head up to look at them. Her nipples hard and taut waiting for his touch. He put his mouth to one give it a slow long lick then he pulled back and blew on it watching it harden even more.

 

Carol ran her fingers through his hair, she squeezed his hand between her thighs as he began to trail it up and down her inner thigh. He tried to pull it out but her thighs were clamped shut.

 

“Like that is it?” He murmured, he began to tickle her with his fingers that he could move. She opened her thighs to him and he began to stroke up and down her thighs again.

 

He slowly inched his fingers up to her sweet spot, he wriggled his way up her body kissing her mouth again. He stroked his way up to her clit. He circled her slowly until she was moaning, he used her juices to make it wetter for him to circle faster.

 

“Now.” She panted.

 

Daryl wasn’t listening he was busy guiding a finger into her to listen to her telling him to give her what she wanted. She clamped her legs shut around his hand to get his attention again.

 

“Now…” She panted.

 

He rolled off her and unbuttoned his pants, Carol was trying to pull his shirt off over his head while he was trying to get his pants off. He managed to roll right off the mattress trying to get his pants down but he could not because he still had his boots on. He was so busy trying to get her naked he forgot to get himself naked.

 

Carol lay there with a slight smile on her face watching him rolling about on the floor before he finally looked at her pleadingly with his pants around his ankles his hard dick looking right at her and he was basically stuck with his pants around his ankles. He also didn’t like that look on Carol’s face. She pushed him back onto the hard floor. She climbed over him and slid down on his dick.

 

“Oh my god…” He hissed, he was trying to kick out his feet putting one foot on top of each other at the same time trying to get his boots off. He had Carol bouncing up and down on him. His feet were trapped and it was turning him on more than it should have.

 

“Just go with it,” She leaned down and kissed him again. She slid up and down on him slowly, Daryl soon forgot that his feet were tied up in pants and boots and brought his hands to her hips concentrating on her riding him.

 

He slipped a hand between them to work her, he loved the way she threw back her head and her tits bounced. He loved her full stop, even more so when she was naked and riding his dick. He could feel himself building and she was getting wetter and wetter.

 

He felt her clamping down on him as she milked him through his orgasm as she went through hers. She leaned forward and kissed him again. Daryl lay there panting and held Carol still on top of him. Carol rolled off him with a soft sigh. They both lay there panting softly and listening to the low groans of the walkers.

 

“Romantic huh.” Carol giggled.

 

“The sound to make love to.”

 

“Love?”

 

“Course it is,” Daryl bent over pulling up his pants, Carol looked around for some of her items of hers, Daryl went to pass her pants but held out for a kiss at the same time.

 

 She kissed him, “Course it is…” Carol whispered, “You too.”

 

They both looked up as they heard the bottom door smash open. Carol stood pulling on her pants as fast as she could,  looking about for her shirt. Daryl picked it up tossing it to her as he shuffled over to the door blocking it by leaning against it while he pulled his pants over his hips.

 

“Everything alright in here. The bottom door was stuck so I used the battering ram to open it.” Rick called out from outside the lookout tower. “Is this door stuck too?”

 

“Fuck sakes. It’s the sex police.” Daryl hissed looking to make sure Carol was covered before moving away from the door to let Rick Grimes in the tower.


End file.
